Unexpected (Celia & Mandy)
by Snowcat1378
Summary: The weasels take in two girls one evening after finding them in an alleyway. They are very shy, but soon start to bond with the weasels. They think they'll get along with each other just fine... except for the fact that these two girls aren't as normal as they appear.
1. Two Random Girls

The weasels parked the black van in the alleyway and got out of it. They walked in through the back door of their home/office. It was a fair enough building in Toontown. It was not being used and the weasels needed a base, so they bought it a while ago. All day they were out, catching toons accused of crimes and gathering turpentine, acetone, and benzene for Judge Doom's plan: melting Toontown to build a freeway. Sometimes the weasels would wonder about the plan. Why melt Toontown? Their own home?

Because it was no longer their home. They've been neglected and alone by both toons and humans their whole life, and soon both worlds were going to suffer. It will take a long time for it to happen, but it will be worth it. They could hardly wait. They needed five thousand gallons of Dip, heated, and Judge Doom's instructions. They could easily get all the ingredients for the Dip, but the freeway plans will take a while.

The weasels walked tiredly through the hallway. Each of them went to their offices and closed the door. Greasy leaned his back on the door and took off his hat. "What a day…" He put his hat on a hanger and tilted his head up, rubbing his forehead. Heading over and sitting on his desk chair, he rubbed his eyes. A couple of the toons they were chasing after today happened to be very fast and caused the weasels to crash the car a few times. Another toon had wacked them over the head and spun them around in circles, causing them to get dizzy. The toon let go of them, causing them to hit their heads. Greasy was still suffering form that a little bit. Maybe a rest will help him get over it. If not, he might have to go to a clinic to get some medication. That usually did the trick. Greasy laid his head on the desk. "What could happen at this hour now?"

While Greasy was having his headache problem, Psycho was in his own office, getting ready to finally go to sleep. It was 5:30 p.m. on the clock. He wanted to go to sleep real badly. His energy was almost out, and he wanted to be hyper enough to move around tomorrow. He lifted the covers over before snuggling into the warm bed sheets. His eyes fluttered closed.

BAM!

Psycho's eyes shot open and he lifted his body up. He pulled out his switchblade and looked around his office. He saw nothing, but it didn't sound like the noise came from the room, or even the building. It sounded like it came from outside. He looked at the windows and realized they were open. He slithered his body up to the window and looked outside. He could see the fire escape, the bricked walls of his building and the building across from his window, and the trashcans filled with garbage. One of those trashcans were knocked over, though. Psycho was thinking someone must've knocked it over, but before he could bring his head back into the room. He heard a whisper and his ears pricked.

"_Are you okay?_" The whisper asked.

"_Yeah. I'm fine._" Another whisper replied.

Psycho looked out the window again. He saw no one. He squinted his eyes in suspicion, stuck the switchblade in his mouth and creped out of the window and onto the fire escape. He slowly descended down the ladder until the ladder suddenly snapped. He panicked as the ladder dropped from the fire escape and onto the dirty, cemented floor of the alleyway. The ladder's other end was quickly being pulled by gravity, but Psycho managed to jump and land on the floor just in time before the ladder could hit him. The ladder clattered to the floor. Psycho looked at the ladder, realizing he made it. He sighed in relief.

"_Shhh!_" One of the whispers hissed.

Psycho pricked his ears once again and his eyes traveled from the cement floor to the shadowy dark alleyway. It wasn't the alleyway where they parked the black van. The van was on the right side. Psycho kept looking at the dark alleyway as it was too dark to see anything. Maybe he should have brought a flashlight. He thought about what to do for a moment, and then took out the switchblade from his mouth.

"Hehe," He laughed quietly and nervously. "Who's there?"

There was no reply. Psycho squinted his eyes again, but he could feel a tear of sweat run down his back as he was already feeling too scared. His ears pricked again in fear as he heard a glass bottle shatter behind him. He quickly turned around and saw small pieces of broken glass at the end of the alleyway. Then he heard movement coming from in front of him and he turned his head back around, pointing the switchblade at the darkness.

He yelped as a trashcan flung out of the darkness and hit him in the face. The force of the trashcan caused him to shoot backwards and fall onto the floor, hitting his head. He looked up at the sky and could see the sides of the two brick buildings. It looked like there were four of them as he became dizzy. He suddenly saw four human figures approach him. Two were short and two were taller.

"Do you think I hit him too hard?" The two taller figures asked at the same time, both having kid voices.

"Maybe." The smaller figures said, this time having cute voices. "Are you all right?"

Psycho felt too dizzy to answer. His world was slowly coming back to normal as the four buildings became two again. The four figures became just two, only one tall figure and one short figure. Psycho lifted his head, and the two figures freaked out and headed back down the dark alleyway. Psycho got up and grabbed his switchblade. He looked at the alleyway and looked more closely at these two figures as they stood far away from him.

They were two girls. Human girls. The tall one in front of the smaller one was pretty with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. The smaller girl who hid behind the taller one had light-brown hair and green eyes. Psycho tilted his head at them. He took a step forward and the two girls took a step back.

"Don't come any closer!" The taller one said.

"Hehe! It's okay!" Psycho said, putting his switchblade away. "Why are you girls out here at this time of day?!"

"Why do you want to know?" The tall one asked.

"Because it's dangerous to be outside at night, especially at this hour, even in Toontown!" Psycho replied.

"… Toontown?" The smaller one asked.

"Yeah! Toontown! The girls don't know they're in Toontown?!" Psycho asked.

"Uh… we sort of lost our way." The taller one said. "We don't know how get home from here."

This shocked Psycho. He examined these girls. They looked a little scared, especially the smaller one and they needed some sleep judging by the dark circles under their eyes. He looked back at his fire escape, and then back at the girls.

"Stay here!" Psycho said before turning around and going to the front door of the building.

Greasy was getting prepared for bed. He and his brothers seriously needed the rest tomorrow. They needed to go downtown tomorrow to buy more paint thinners. He rubbed his head again from the sudden ache in his head. He rubbed his head until the pain settled down. When it finally stopped, he stopped. Before he could take off his jacket, he heard a knock on the door. He turned to the door as he saw it creak open. Psycho peeked one of his eyes into the office.

"What, Psycho? I need to go to sleep." Greasy yawned.

"_Come with me!_" Psycho hissed.

Greasy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"_Shhh! Just come with me and be quiet!_" Psycho hissed.

Greasy groaned and straightened his jacket. He followed Psycho out the door, taking his hat and putting it on. He followed Psycho until he realized they were out of the building.

"Psycho, where are we going?" Greasy finally asked.

"Over here!" Psycho said as he waved his hand, signaling him to follow him. Greasy rolled his eyes but continued to follow him. They reached the alleyway. Psycho saw the two girls sitting down beside each other, their backs leaned on the wall. The girls must have heard them approaching because Psycho and Greasy saw them get up and stand in the same position they were in before.

"Hey!" Psycho waved his hand as fast as a fan. "I'm back!"

Greasy saw the alleyway, the girls, and the ladder. "Psycho, what's going on? Who are these _senoritas_?" Greasy asked as he turned his head to Psycho.

"Hehe! They were here when I found them! I heard them making noise and I came down here through the fire escape to investigate! The ladder broke off, though!" Psycho replied.

"That's explains the ladder, but who are these _senoritas_?" Greasy asked, looking back at the girls.

Psycho turned back to the girls. "What are your names?!"

The taller one answered. "I'm Celia. I'm thirteen. This is my little sister, Mandy. She's eight."

Greasy stared at them for a bit, and then turned back to Psycho. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think we should invite them into the base!" Psycho said.

Celia widened her eyes in surprise.

"You'll let us stay with you?" Mandy asked, showing her face to the weasels.

"Psycho, we can't just let two _chicas_ into the base. Remember what the humans and the toons did to us? And what if Smarty sees them?" Greasy asked.

"I think we should hide them in one of the rooms we never use and then tell Smarty tomorrow while we're buying the paint thinners?!" Psycho explained. "Look that them, Greasy! They look like they need a place to stay for a while!"

Greasy turned his attention back to the girls. They did look a tiny bit ragged and tired. The little _senorita_, or Mandy, was still hiding behind Celia. They seemed to be afraid.

"Hmm…" Greasy hummed, still thinking.

"Please, Greasy!" Psycho begged.

"Alright, fine. We'll hide them in one of the rooms across the hall." Greasy said. "Come on, _tu dose_."

Celia and Mandy at first refused to move, but then began to walk slowly toward them, unsure if they could trust them or not. They knew they shouldn't be talking to strangers, but they really didn't have a better choice right now.

The weasels brought them into the building and quickly took them down a different hallway with different rooms. They put them into a room with two comfortable beds.

"Stay in here, and don't come out until we tell you to." Greasy said before closing the door. Greasy rubbed his head again as he felt another ache of pain. He rubbed his head, thinking, "_El boss is gonna kill us._"


	2. Surprises

Psycho's eyes fluttered open and he stretched himself out like a cat. He yawned, letting his tongue loose and wave around. Suddenly he widened his eyes and stared blankly at the floor. He was remembering the events that happened yesterday. Very quickly, he sped out of the room and down the hallway. He reached the hallway on the other side of the building and stopped at the door where he and Greasy put those girls inside. He gently grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door.

The two girls were sleeping peacefully in their two beds. Psycho's eyes widened. At first he thought if he was still dreaming, but it seems too real. The smaller girl shifted in her sleep, and Psycho closed the door. He yelped when he felt someone tap his back. He turned around and sighed in relief that it was only Greasy.

"_Are they still asleep?_" Greasy whispered.

"_Hehe! Yeah!_" Psycho replied.

"_You know we'll have to tell the others, right?_" Greasy whispered.

"_Uh huh._" Psycho sighed.

The two weasels headed downstairs and found the other three weasels waiting for them. They were up already? Smarty was bringing an empty gray barrel in through the front door, Wheezy was smoking and Stupid was dazing. When they turned and saw their two brothers, Smarty waved his hand, signaling them to come on. They had to start getting the paint thinners. Greasy and Psycho sure hope those girls don't wake up, or at least make it look obvious that they are there.

Celia opened her eyes and saw her little sister sleeping with the bed sheets covering her whole body except for her head. She started smiling and giggling in her sleep. Celia lifted her head up and looked around the room they were in. It was a pale-colored room. The walls were a little dirty and there were a few cracks in the wall, which you could barely see. There was also a window where the light came in. The room even looked… cartoonish. Oh, wait. That's right. Two cartoon weasels had taken them in yesterday. They put them in this room. The girls didn't have much time to think about because they were so tired last night. They must've fallen asleep right after the weasels left. Celia turned to the wooden door. Are they here? Are they awake?

"Celia?" Celia heard her little sister's voice and she turned around to see Mandy awake.

"Good morning." Celia said.

"Morning. Where are we?" Mandy asked, rubbing her right eye.

"Remember the weasels from last night?" Celia asked. "They let us into their home."

"Oh yeah!" Mandy suddenly shouted.

"Shhh! They could still be asleep." Celia warned her.

"Oh, sorry." Mandy said with her voice at low volume.

Celia turned back to the door and turned the handle. She slowly opened the door. Mandy was getting out of bed and following behind Celia as she opened the door completely and walked out. The two looked at the dark hallway and saw five rooms on the other side of the building. The staircase was right there before the rooms.

_They must still be asleep_. Celia thought. She looked down at Mandy and put her pointer finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet. Mandy nodded and they slowly started walking toward the stairs. The floor suddenly creaked loudly and Celia gritted her teeth in annoyance. She looked at the five rooms and not one door opened. She sighed in relief and turned back to the stairs. When they eventually made it, they walked downstairs. It looked like a police base, yet also a house at the same time, or an apartment.

"I'm hungry." Mandy said.

"Go ahead and find something. I'm sure those weasels won't mind." Celia said.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Mandy offered.

"No, no. I just need some water. I need to try something real quick." Celia said. "And please don't make any loud noises."

"Okay." Mandy said.

As Mandy went to find something, Celia found a water fountain near the restrooms of the base/apartment. There were a few glasses next to the water fountain on an installed shelf. She approached the shelf, grabbed a glass and filled it up with fountain water. When it was ¾ full, Celia went upstairs with it.

Meanwhile, the weasels were at the paint factory in Los Angeles, buying the paint thinners like Judge Doom ordered them to. Smarty had given the employee at the front desk money in order to buy forty gallons, since only forty gallons could fit inside the van. They would have to come back later for the rest. The employee had gathered the barrels at the back of the van, which was in front of the paint factory. Greasy and Psycho knew they had to tell the other weasels about Celia and Mandy before they got back. It was about 10:30 in the morning, so there was a chance they were up. As the weasels started loading up the van, Greasy got close enough to start talking to Smarty.

"Eh, boss?" Greasy said.

"Ya?" Smarty asked while grabbing a barrel.

"Psycho and I have something we need to speak to you and the bros about." Greasy said and Psycho's ears pricked.

"Ya, what? Don't tell me Psycho got into the soda!" Smarty said, glaring.

"No boss. It's… uh…" Greasy was choking on his words.

Psycho was starting to sweat while Greasy choked on his words. Wheezy and Stupid stopped loading the van and looked at Greasy and Psycho.

"What's going on?" Smarty asked in suspicion, glaring at them.

Psycho couldn't hold it in anymore. "Hehe! We invited two human girls into the base!"

Greasy slapped a paw over his face and the other three weasels widened their eyes.

"You did what?" Smarty asked, his glare getting stronger. He turned to Greasy. "Greasy, is he 'loking'?"

"No, he is not. We did allow two _senoritas_ into the base." Greasy confessed.

"Why?" Smarty asked, his teeth beginning to grit.

"They were tired and worn out, so we invited them in and they said _si_." Greasy explained. Smarty looked even angrier.

"Hehe! What?!" Psycho asked, shrugging his shoulders. "We felt sorry for them."

"May I remind you that it was both toons _and humans_ who provoked us in our previous lives?!" Smarty asked. "If it wasn't for Judge Doom, we wouldn't be as respected as we are now!"

"But these _chicas_… we couldn't leave them out there, at night. You know how dangerous it can get at night." Greasy said.

There was a short pause. Wheezy turned his attention to Smarty. "What should we do, boss?"

"We're gonna call the 'morphanage'!" Smarty said.

"Hehe! Come on, boss! Just meet these girls! They seem fine!" Psycho said.

"You just met them last night and gave them a room! How do you know what they're really like?!" Smarty asked.

"Come on, boss. Just meet them. And if you really don't like them, then we'll just tell them to leave, alright?" Greasy asked.

"Fine. But I'm 'relling' you, even humans can be nothing but trouble." Smarty reluctantly agreed.

Celia entered the room that was given to her and Mandy. She approached the window in between the two beds. After opening it enough, she stuck her head out the window and looked around. She was looking at the brick wall of a different building across from her. She looked at both alleyways to make sure there were no 'cartoons' anywhere. When she was sure there was no one, she brought out a glass of water and put it in between her hands. She willed it off her hands and it started floating in mid-air. Then she willed it as it started circling around in the air. Then she willed it back into her hands and took a sip. She smiled at her progress.

Mandy was halfway done with eating an apple. She was sitting on a chair and looking at the base. It was very big. She wondered if this used to be a police department. She started waving her legs around. Mandy stopped looking around when she spotted a gray barrel near the front door. She looked at it curiously and an idea came into her mind. She set the apple down on the table that was next to her. She came over to the barrel and willed the lid to come off. She looked inside the barrel and saw that there was nothing in it. She was disappointed. She looked at the lid that floated in mid-air by her command. It kind of looked like a saucer. She willed it to rise higher and begin to float around quickly. It looked like a small alien ship.

The weasels drove back into Toontown with the forty gallons of paint thinners. Smarty was very annoyed while Wheezy and Stupid seemed to be a little curious. Greasy and Psycho were worried. Even if Smarty liked them, would he still tell them to leave? They could possibly be a use to us, even join the patrol. The weasels made it to their base and parked in the alleyway. They all got out of the van approached the front door. As Greasy, opened the door, Smarty asked, "All right, where are these wenches?"

They opened the door all the way and when they looked inside, they were shocked. The younger sister was slowly waving her stretched out arms around, and the lid of the Dip barrel was FLYING AROUND! IN MID-AIR!

After a long pause, Greasy was the first to speak. "_Poco_ _senorita?_"

Mandy immediately turned her head and gasped when she saw the five weasels staring at her and the lid. Mandy willed the lid to drop to the floor. After the lid fell down, Mandy quickly ran up the stairs. The weasels just stood there, still in shock.


End file.
